As the web and mobile devices emerge as virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) platforms for delivering content, spatial audio will play an increasing role in the user's experience. For virtual scenes to be perceived as immersive, visual imagery should be accompanied by spatial audio to present realistic VR experiences. Spatial audio allows the perception of sounds that can come from any direction, and that are associated in 3D space with audio sources, thus enveloping the user in 360-degree sound. The usage of spatial audio helps draw the user into a scene and creates the illusion of entering a virtual world as presented in VR/AR.